wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Galactic Timeline
Several alternate timelines are shown to exist in the Mega Man ZX Shippuden Series. Shown below are the specific timelines and their specific events. A number beside a character's name indicates which dimension (what timeline) they are from; if there is no number beside the character's name, that means that they are from the dimension (timeline) the description is under. There are a total of Three timelines, with the main timeline being altered. In addition, the other timelines have few alterations have other settings due to the effects of the absence of Sonic the Hedgehog. Time Machine Generated Timelines The alternate timelines were all created and linked due to the use of a Time Machine. Because of the alternate origins and continuities of the Great Grand Civil War, Future Bulma created a Time Machine to send her son Future Trunks to the past to prevent the death of Sonic the Hedgehog, to warn Paul Gekko of the Galactic Eggman Empire's attempt to take over the multiverse. Timeline 1 is where the main story takes place, and Future Trunks arrive there from their respective future. Timeline 2 is the original timeline from where Future Trunks originates. Timeline 3 is where Paul Gekko of the Stars takes place. Timeline 1: Main Timeline 2: Future Trunks This is the timeline belonging to Future Trunks and depicted Future Trunks did not visit the present timeline. *Following the End of the Great Grand Civil War, Galactic Eggman Empire rises to rule the multiverse after Eggman makes the wish from the Triforce to become a god. *Paul Gekko and Trunks are born, Sonic, Kusanagi Gekko and Laura Gekko are killed by storm troopers. *Goku dies from Heart Virus. *Over the course of 13 years Gohan challenges the Eggman Empire but never wins. *Gohan trains Trunks, but after losing an arm is later killed by Eggman's army led by Future Toshiya. Trunks attempts to avenge Gohan but is badly stopped by Future Paul Gekko. *Bulma2 builds a Time Machine to send Trunks to the past with the hopes of finding a way to destroy the Eggman Empire. *Trunks takes medicine to cure Goku1's heart condition with him. *Trunks goes back in time to timeline. He returns after killing Frieza, giving Goku the medicine, and warning the Heroes of the Old of the super weapon called the Death Egg. *Sometime after the fall of the Androids and Cell, Dabura and Babidi arrive with the hopes of reviving Majin Buu2. Future Trunks intervenes and engages Dabura in combat and easily overpowers Dabura as a Super Saiyan, and kills both Babidi and Dabura in one giant blast, effectively eliminating Majin Buu's revival. *Eight to nine years pass, after the fall of the Androids and Cell, the Eggman Empire use the Super Dragon Balls to make Dr. Eggman become the true Emperor of the Multiverse. *The Eggman Empire engaged the future versions of the Heroes of the Old in the decisive final confrontation when fighting for the Super Dragon Balls and then Future Paul Gekko used the Evil Containment Wave to trap the immortal Emperor Eggman with the cost of his life. *The Heroes of the Old used the Super Dragon Balls twice to make their favorite video game, Persona 5 to become a reality by wishing for the Holy Grail to become a god and to revive the evil King Piccolo resulting him becoming a god. *Future Zeno erases King Piccolo and Infinite Zamasu from existence. *Future Yahweh recreates the universe after Zeno erased King Piccolo from existence. Timeline 3: Paul Gekko of the Stars Timeline 4: Captain P: Master of Anime Category:Time Category:Fanon